Becoming Something New
by Saxifrage
Summary: [on hold] DotMHP. Book 12 Spoilers. Tianna is alive, and Jimena tells the girls about a FollowerSettlement in England from recently recovered memories. On their trip to London, they get caught up in the wizarding wars and the world of HP. Can goddesses be
1. Prologue

**Becoming Something New**

_Prologue:_

"_You created me to destroy," Tianna said. "Now I have fulfilled my destiny."_

"_But at what price?" Ethan asked as he read her thoughts and flames burst around him. "No matter what you do you'll always be bound to me, existing in my evil eternity."_

_Ethan's human form wrinkled into a corpse and black fumes rushed out, cutting into Tianna and tearing at her soul. "O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc." She whispered and the power of the words shimmered into the air as Tianna realized her destiny and how all her choices affected it._

_Suddenly Vanessa, Serena, and Catty burst into the room and made a ring around her, chanting. Tianna knew she would be cast out of her body just like the Atrox had been and she would die._

_But for some reason, her soul wouldn't leave her. Why wouldn't she die? "My heart!" she gasped, remembering that it had stopped. Catty bent down and clasped her fingers on her neck, checking for the pulse. Realizing what needed to be done, Catty and Serena performed CPR on her. Tianna relaxed into a dead faint with one last breath and her heart slowly started beating again._


	2. Restless and Wondering

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm Saxifrage! I'll love you if you read this story, and I'll add a few loofas if you review! I love compliments (especially the creative ones!), constructive criticism is awesome, and flames, well, I don't really mind them. Let's just say I'm big enough to stop, drop, and roll!

Now be good little children and tell what you think of this chapter, and my idea and stuff. And why, you ask, do I cross DotM with HP? Well, CAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL DO IT!! AND IT MAKES ME ANGRY!! GAHHH!!

**Summery**: DotM/HP Spoilers for "The Becoming". Tianna is still alive, and Jimena tells the girls about a Follower-Settlement in England that she found out from recently recovered memories. On their trip to London, however, they find more than just Followers and for some reason, they're expected.

**Becoming Something New**

**Chapter One: Restless and Wondering**

Two days in the hospital. Two days of bright room lights, two days with that annoying beeping sound, two days with visitors. She was beginning to feel very childish.

Shannon had come to see her, delightfully telling her that Mary had been arrested for child abuse and Shannon would be staying with Catty's mother. Catty and Kendra were thinking about adopting her, and they wanted Tianna to stay with them too. Tianna was more than glad about that, but was horrified when she had learned that Todd was in critical condition.

On her first walk around the hospital, she went to see him. Through her tears, she had told him everything, first about how her family was murdered, then about how she had lost her memory when she came to LA, soon, she had exposed the Daughters to him, as well as the Atrox. Todd took everything as well as Shannon had when Jimena had told her (Shannon had smiled secretly once she understood everything, like she knew something they didn't). But lastly, she told him how she was made.

He told her everything would be okay now, that she wasn't evil and never would be. "Will you be alright?" She had asked him, indicating his condition.

"I don't know, but I haven't lost hope yet." He had smiled at his own small, ironic joke.

Jimena had however raised alert to a new problem. Apparently, she had received more memories and said that there was a large Follower settlement in Europe. She wasn't sure where, but they had to move fast before the Followers did anything dangerous. When Tianna asked why she "remembered" it, Jimena had replied with "Apparently, a member of the Inner Circle has been gathering forces there, summoning powerful people and converting them. Most do it willing, but I think he forced some. It has been going on for sixteen years."

And now, as Tianna looked around the room she would be leaving behind, she wondered if the feeling that she needed to move on was referring to _this_ moment, and not the moment of her _becoming_. Because now, more than ever, she felt like she needed to get moving. She was just lucky enough that her friends would be going with her.

"Will Wally be okay with the luggage?" Catty asked, worried for the raccoons safety as the five daughters boarded the plane.

"Yeah, he should be. I pulled the sleep to the front of his mind though, just in case he'd get scared." Serena answered. Tianna nodded. "I still don't know how Stanton got us these tickets," Serena muttered to herself. "He doesn't have any money and he said that he didn't do anything illegal…" her sentence stopped as the seatbelt sign started flashing.

"Ohh..." Jimena said excitedly. "I've never been on a plane before! This is going to be awesome!" Catty rolled her eyes.

"Calm down girl. You'd never know that you are that tough little goddess." She purred and Jimena slapped her arm playfully.

Vanessa, however, was looking extremely nervous. "Are you okay?" Tianna asked her. Vanessa's face had turned pale and her fingers were starting to go out of focus. Vanessa shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Just think of Michael." Catty teased and giggled as a slow smile crawled up on Vanessa's face and she relaxed, her molecules meshing together.

At the mention of Michael, Tianna's own smile started to dim. Her ex-boyfriend, Derek, was still avoiding her. He still believed that she had cheated on him, or at least, was going to cheat on him. Tianna was hurt that he could even imagine that ever happening, she loved him and he was what had saved her from the Atrox. If she didn't love him, the Atrox would've seen right through her deceit.

A small tear strolled down Tianna's cheek and a warm hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to see Serena, who had obviously read her thoughts of Derek, Catty, Jimena, and Vanessa looking at her with supporting eyes. They knew what she was going through: it had happened to them before.

Tianna shook her head and smiled to say that she was alright. They settled down in their seats for the rest of the flight.

When they got off the plane, Tianna could feel the stares of everyone pressing her. She was gorgeous, and she knew it, but they didn't have to stare! She pushed her sunglasses on and clasped arms with Catty, who clasped arms with the other daughters and they quickly caught a cab and had the driver take them to the King's Cross Train Station. They needed to catch a train to their hotel.

"Anything?" Tianna whispered to Serena as she mind-scanned the driver and people they passed in the cab.

"No, there are no Followers here, at least not that I can tell." Serena answered and her dilated eyes changed back to normal. They all looked at Jimena expectantly.

"Hey, _chicas_, I wasn't wrong. It felt sort of like premonitions I used to get." Jimena defended herself.

"You remember being a Daughter?" Catty asked excitedly.

Jimena nodded. "I've been receiving small memories in my dreams, just flashes though. Some of my old premonitions I saw again, like Serena in the Cold Fire, me kissing Collin, Stanton becoming the Prince of the Night, things like that. I don't know why."

Catty shrugged. "Well after we get to hotel, I say we go party. Should take the stress off, and I _need_ to experience "English" fun!"

Vanessa smiled in agreement. "It'll be a little weird, 'cause of the time difference, but I want to dance!"

"Alright, train, hotel, then party." Serena nodded.

When they arrived at the train station, they piled their luggage onto carts and started looking for their train. Tianna was about to suggest asking someone, since they were completely lost, when she noticed a boy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes. The thing that attracted her eyes to him was the strange pet he carried: an owl. She glanced at Wally and admitted that some people were very peculiar with pets, but then she saw another boy run up to him. On his cart, there was an owl also.

Tianna nudged Catty and pointed at the boy. She raised her eye brows and prodded Serena. "See what he's up to." She whispered. Serena nodded and her eyes widened and dilated. After a minute, her eyes snapped back to normal and a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" Jimena asked her best friend worriedly.

"Nothing… um, let's go to the bathroom." Serena replied quickly and pulled the nearest girl, Vanessa, along with her to the girl's restroom a few feet away.

Serena checked all the stalls to see if anyone was in there and paused to wait for a woman to finish washing her hands and leave. Once the door closed, Serena gushed, "He's a _wizard_!"

"What?" Vanessa gasped. "Do wizards really exist?"

Jimena nodded. "From my memories, I remember learning about them and their strange way to use magic when I was Pandia, but I didn't think they still existed."

"Well apparently, he's on his way to his magic school. That's what he was thinking about. He was also wondering if the barrier was going to stay un-solid this time."

Catty smirked. "Does anyone else think that this might be our opportunity?"

"But what about the Inner Circle-guy who has a base here or something?" Vanessa asked.

"Maybe this is our link to them." Tianna suggested. "Do you really think its just coincidence?"

"Well, yeah. It might just be a coincidence." Vanessa muttered.

"Still," Catty whined. "I want to see the school! If it doesn't work we can go back in time."

Jimena shrugged. "_¿Por qué no?_ This could be interesting."

Craftily, they walked out of the bathroom and searched for the boy with black hair. They found him just in time to see him run strait through a barrier and a few other kids with red hair go through it also.

"Cool." Catty said and walked over to the barrier. A woman with red hair looked at them cautiously.

_The school is called Hogwarts, guys._ Serena whispered across Tianna's mind. Tianna smiled and walked up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Tianna… um, I'm a little unsure how to get to Hogwarts. It was so different at my old school. Do you think you could explain it?"

The fat woman smiled assured now that they were all witches. "Yes, dear, of course! Now you just walk strait through that barrier and you'll be able to get onto the platform and there the Hogwarts Express Train will be, waiting to take you to school!" She explained kindly. Then she frowned. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts? You look too old to be first years."

Before Tianna could try to answer, Serena said, "We're transferring this year." She paused, obviously reading the woman's mind. "We'll be in our… sixth year. Yeah, thanks for helping us! We really appreciate it!" With that, Catty winked and rushed through the platform. Tianna rushed through next, just as eager to see the other side as Catty.

On the other side of the barrier was a scarlet red train that you often saw in movies; the perfect steam engines that gleamed in the sun. She then looked around the platform at all the wizards and witches. This isn't so hard, she boasted to herself.

Once the other girls ran through (the fat lady followed them, wanting to say goodbye to her own children), they packed their luggage aboard. Deciding that they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, they found a compartment to themselves and settled in there.

"This is so exciting!" Catty squealed and squeezed Vanessa and Tianna's hands in anticipation.

"But what will we do once we get there?" Vanessa questioned. "Hey we heard you were wizards and decided to tag along?"

"We could just tell the principal that we are transfer students, like we told that lady." Tianna suggested.

Jimena shook her head. "No, they practice with wands and spells, not energy like us. We could use a wand, but we need to get one first. We'll have to tell the principal the truth. Or find a way around it." They all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. They all jumped, but tried to be normal as a boy with red hair popped his head inside.

"Hey are there any spare seats in here? All the rest are full." Then he noticed that they were five extremely attractive girls. His ears turned red and he muttered. "Er, guess not."

Catty smirked and said, "Oh that's okay, you can come in if you want." She scooted over and patted the seat next to her.

The boy blushed some more, but was pushed in by someone else. "She said you can go in Ron!"

Following the boy named Ron (who Tianna thought looked very familiar) was a very pretty girl with bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes. She looked really annoyed at the boy in front of her. After Ron and the girl sat down, another boy walked in. Ironically, Tianna thought, it was the boy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes.

When the boy saw them he stopped in shock, then closed his mouth and sat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Tianna!" Tianna said cheerfully. "These are my friends Jimena, Serena, Catty, and Vanessa. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. "This is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." The three newcomers all looked around expectantly.

"Hi." Everyone said in return.

"You don't know who I am?" Harry said, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Aren't you "Arry Pottah"?" Tianna teased, mocking their accents.

"Um, right," he said uncertainly.

Catty giggled. "You British are so strange."

Tianna looked at her friends uncertain about what they should do about the new comers. She frowned when she noticed that Serena's eyes were once again dilated. Serena raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh," quietly to herself. Then, louder, "Hey I know who you are! You're the _famous_ Harry Potter!"

The words '_Play along'_ drifted across Tianna's mind. Famous? She asked herself.

Tianna gasped dramatically, then slapped her hand over her mouth like she didn't mean to. "Sorry I didn't recognize you, but I guess you get that all the time."

"Er, no." He looked around uncomfortably.

"Right, so you're shy about the whole subject, huh? We'll stay away from it then… Or at least I will." Serena talked smoothly. "They don't really know anything about it." Jimena punched her.

"Are you saying that we're more wrapped up in our own lives to notice some hot famous guy?" Jimena demanded as Harry blushed.

"Yes. I mean, come on. You're always talking about Collin and your memories." Serena joked.

"Well, that is if you can remember them." Vanessa threw.

"Alright, that's it!" Jimena yelled and threw herself on Vanessa and started tickling her.

"Ahh… Stop it! Stop! I can't breath!!" Vanessa squealed between fits of giggles.

"I'll save you Vanessa!" Catty yelled and pushed Jimena of and started tickling her. Soon a tickling fight broke out between the Daughters (Harry, Ron, and Hermione just watched, shocked at the scene before them). After Jimena, Everyone ganged up on Tianna, then Catty, Serena, and on to Vanessa again. Vanessa was laughing so hard that her hands started to fade. Tianna noticed this and quickly used her power to lightly push the girls away.

"I think I'm done!" Tianna declared and sat back in her seat. Se looked up and saw the Harry and his friends staring at her. "What? Got a problem with tickle fights?" She asked as if she was offended. "If you do…" She looked at Vanessa with an evil grin. "We might have to engage war on you."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened in anticipation of tickling six very attractive girls, but Hermione squealed in terror. "No, no, we're fine really. Why don't we change into our robes?" She asked.

The Daughters froze, each wondering what that meant. Then Serena said, "Nah! The trip has barely started! I rather like the clothes I'm wearing anyways."

"You _like_ wearing muggle-clothes?" Someone with a cold voice said from the compartment door.

"Do you seek us out Malfoy every damn train ride? You should really get a life." Harry told him.

"Well, I'm only doing my job. I'm patrolling the hallways and checking up on the ones that aren't trustworthy." The boy threw back.

Sensing already the evil aura around him, Tianna looked at Serena wide-eyed. Serena checked his mind and nodded. _This_ one was a Follower. He was kind of short and had silver hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He looked somewhat hot, but compared to her red-headed boy friend, there was no competition. The large boys standing on either side of him were ugly and all muscle. Well, probably not _all_ muscle, Tianna decided, the brain's a muscle and they obviously don't have it.

"Hey something stinks in here. Did you happen to put on garbage cologne or something?" Tianna said, practically spitting the words at him. She turned to Vanessa and said, "Do you think I should throw out the trash?"

Vanessa shrugged. "You're the punk. You decide." Tianna rolled her eyes and stood up.

The boy smirked and allowed his eyes to roll leisurely up and down her body. "You may be a little strange, but I think you can be saved from the crowd you're getting yourself into. You must be new. My name is Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"I'm throwing you out." Tianna said simply and pushed him out the door and into the two boys behind him. "Nice to meet you." And Tianna slammed the door in their faces and willed the doors to stay closed. She turned to see that once again, everyone was looking at her. She shrugged, "I didn't like his attitude."

That finally broke the ice. Harry, Hermione, and Ron _finally_ started to laugh. "Now _these_ guys, I like." Tianna commented to the Daughters.

"So," Catty started after their laughter had subsided, "What's Hogwarts like? I want every detail!"

"Probably just like your old school." Ron shrugged. "Unless your first years."

"_No, somos sextos años_." Jimena replied in Spanish.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"We're sixth years." Jimena clarified. "You guys don't know Spanish?" They shook their heads. "Well that makes things harder," then she looked at the rest of the Daughters, "Or easier…" She said in Spanish. They all smiled and nodded.

"So, Hogwarts: details." Catty demanded again. Hermione blinked, unused to the demanding Americans.

"Well we have four houses…" She started, "They're like groups you stay with all year, eat with your house, sleep in the same dorm as your house, take classes with your house… stuff like that… Anyways, there is Gryffindor- for the brave, Hufflepuff- for the loyal, Ravenclaw- for the intelligent, and Slytherin- for the—"

"_Evil ones!_" Ron whispered. They all rolled their eyes.

"For the cunning. We're all in Gryffindor, and Malfoy, the one you threw out, is in Slytherin. Our houses don't do well together." They all nodded. "There are moving staircases, tons and tons of rooms with enchantments and the like and wonderful classes you can study. There are the basic ones of course: such as Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and then there are the extras: like Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Divination."

"Divination?" Serena and Jimena both asked excitedly. That was, after all, something they were good at.

"Divination is a stupid class. Nothing is really taught in it, and it's not like divination is _real_." Hermione said shortly.

"Hey I've heard a few of Trelaway's prophecies, and—" Harry looked over at the girls. "Never mind."

"That's alright, Harry. We believe in prophecies too. I've seen someone get a prophecy a few times." Catty said, glancing at Serena and Jimena. "So I don't think you're a lunatic."

Harry scowled as everybody else laughed. "That all sounds really cool." Tianna said. "Hey guys?" She asked her fellow daughters, "Mind if I talk to you outside?" she raised her eyebrows to show the importance.

They all followed her out of the compartment and huddled for a second. "Followers?" Vanessa asked.

"No," Serena shook her head. "But Harry supposedly destroyed this evil guy no one else could defeat when he was one year old so he is really famous."

"What should we do about the 'robes'?" Catty asked. "I think we should leave them before we have to change, since we don't have any. They are uniforms, right? The same the Draco Malfunction was wearing?"

Serena nodded as the compartment door opened again.

Hermione walked out and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt but the guys are changing."

Catty groaned. "See?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"We have to go do something, sorry we have to leave you guys, but it's important. Is that okay?" Vanessa asked.

Hermione told them it was okay and said she'd say good bye for them. "Thanks." Tianna waved as they went down the hall. They all crowded into the bathroom and decided to travel along side the train as invisible dust.

Everyone grabbed a limb of Vanessa to hold onto and Tianna felt a prickling sensation as she watched herself disappear. They flowed out through the cracks and flew out of the train. Floating along side the train turned out to be fun. The scenery was pleasant and they could look in on the passengers. When it started to get dark, Vanessa steered them above the train and made sure to not loose it.

Then, after some time had passed, they saw it: Hogwarts. It was a giant castle, and it was huge. An eerie groan sounded around them as they each tried to gasp in their misty form. Soon the train stopped and everyone got out, ignoring their luggage. Following some of the older looking kids, they entered a carriage. Tianna was a little frightened by the dark horses that seemed to pull them, but didn't say anything. Settling as "air" in the carriage, the Daughters relaxed on the way to the castle.

When they entered, they watched young eleven-year-olds get sorted into house by a hat. After watching the ceremony and having Serena telepathically explaining what Jimena said was going on, they finally understood how it was supposed to work. Then an old, friendly looking man stood up at what they assumed was the teacher's table.

"Welcome new students! Welcome back old students!" he boomed. His voice was cheerful and reminded Tianna of her grandfather, who she had only met once. He had died soon after she met him. She paused now at the thought of him. Was she the cause of his death? She was, after all, made to destroy. Did she destroy his life on accident? Tianna shook her thoughts out of her head and turned her attention to the old man.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore, as most of you know. I hope you all are comfortable. Now I know you're all hungry so I'll make it short. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Fox, and I am proud to say that all the educational degrees assigned by the ministry last year have been removed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe some young girls have something to talk to me about. Tuck in." With that, the old man left the table and quit the room.

The plates on the table filled with food, but the Daughters barely noticed. How did he know about them?

"Come on!" Tianna shouted to her friends. It came out as a deathly whisper, but they heard her and rushed towards the exit.

Around the corner, the man called Dumbledore was standing and waiting for them. Surprised, their molecules were slammed back together and they all fell to the floor.

"Good evening," The old man said to them cheerfully. "My office is this way."

**To be continued…**

**NOW CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!!**

**Love ya,**

**Saxifrage**


	3. Just Goddesses

**Becoming Something New**

**Chapter Two: Just Goddesses**

**By: Saxifrage**

**A/N:** Alright, due to popular demand (Yay I'm popular! ), here is the second chapter. I'd like to give giant loofas to those who have reviewed: Selenes Song, moonlight, Demon Dea, Magick Mystery, lost goddess, goddesses-r-cool, Redd, and FHChick! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this next chapter! Read on!

**Summery**: DotM/HP Spoilers for "The Becoming". Tianna is still alive, and Jimena tells the girls about a Follower-Settlement in England that she found out from recently recovered memories. On their trip to London, however, they find more than just Followers and for some reason, they're expected.

The Daughters found themselves in a large office with many objects adjourning the walls, a great many of them broken. The old wizard sat down at his desk in the middle of the room and motioned for the girls to do the same. The silence bore on for a long time as the old man gazed at them through friendly eyes. Finally, Serena broke the ice.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded.

The old man chuckled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been anticipating your arrival, though I was never sure when, how, or why we were to be visited. I trust you will inform me?" His question sounded more like a soft order.

Tianna stared at him. What did he mean by 'I have been anticipating your arrival?' She glanced at the other Daughters questionably, wondering what they should do. Jimena caught Tianna's eyes and nodded, signaling for her to spill. Tianna sighed.

"We're goddesses, Daughters of the Moon." She said simply.

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled, placing his long fragile looking fingers together in a peaceful way.

Tianna blinked at his random knowledge and continued. "Um, we're here to investigate a supposed Follower-Settlement, a really powerful one. And we sorta stumbled onto your school." Tianna added lamely.

"Oh, I don't think 'stumbled' is the right word." The old wizard laughed his hearty laugh. "But none the less, you are welcome to stay here and investigate, as you say. I might even have some information you'll find quite interesting."

Jimena eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know about the Atrox?"

"One of the few." He stated simply. "How is quite a different matter which I do not think is a short enough story to be told today."

"Okay," Vanessa started, "Lemme get this strait. You know about us, the Atrox and it's Followers? How do we know that you aren't a Follower yourself?"

"Quite simple, really. Just hand me your moon amulet." Dumbledore smiled at them.

Tianna took hers off (Shannon had given it back to her) and used her power to float it towards him just incase he tried to pull of some nasty trick. Instead, he only reached out and plucked it from the air, pinching it a bit with his thumb and index finger. Then he took it in his other hand and revealed his thumb and finger to the girls. No mark marred his wrinkly skin.

"So does that mean we can stay and learn magic?" Catty squealed at the chance.

"Do we even _have_ magic?" Vanessa asked. At this, Catty's excitement ebbed away. "We aren't witches or wizards, just goddesses…"

"_Just goddesses_," Serena mocked humorously.

"Still," Jimena interrupted their giggles. "_I'm_ not a goddess anymore, just a reincarnation of one. I have no power, only memories."

"But your power is only locked inside you." Dumbledore informed. "It can no longer be achieved as raw energy, but with a wand, it can still be achieved."

"So does that mean that we're going to be witches?" Tianna asked. At Dumbledore's humble nod, she smiled. "Awesome, so where do we get a wand?"

"Well, I can arrange a trip into Diagon Alley for you to receive supplies, and as I suspect you do not want your identities to be revealed, we will say that you are from America, you went to a small privet school for witches only, and you lost your luggage on the train. Now that that is settled, I say it's time we get you sorted."

"S-sorted?" Vanessa stuttered. "In front of the entire school?"

"Naturally." Dumbledore smiled. "Normally I'd give you girls the choice, but it will raise less suspicion if it is done this way."

"Yeah," Catty smirked. "Come on, Nessa, it'll be fun! It's not like you'll be singing in front of them."

"Alright," she began, before stopping at another thought. "But what about our previous lives? School and… friends and stuff?" Vanessa asked, slightly nervous about leaving Michael.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I suppose I could arrange a time warp to be set up. It is a very difficult spell which can only be used for good, so there is no guarantee that it will work. For instance, it may not trust that your intentions to relive the year you spend here over there are in fact good intentions. We'd have to be very careful or one of you might end up hurt or worse." Dumbledore scratched his nose.

Dumbledore seemed like a very powerful and wise wizard, so it must be a very difficult spell if he would have to be careful with it, Tianna thought. She stemmed her flow of thoughts as the old man continued speaking.

"It also creates two of you existing at the same time. You might feel weak at times, or get hurt because of something your other self did. It is all very draining. Plus a paradox might occur if you ever meet yourself. I have explained to other students who have meddled in the ways of time time and time again: if one your selves dies, so will you. You must never meet yourself for risk of getting killed by someone who thinks you are an imposter."

Tianna shuddered. Sure, she had faced death before (and come very close to actually merging with death, so to speak), but if she killed herself in confusion, she couldn't begin to imagine the horrors that would rise. Looking at her fellow Goddesses, Tianna realized they were thinking the same. Serena look especially miffed, as she seemed to be receiving all their nightmares of "what ifs" at once.

But the glazed look of fear in Catty's eyes was the first to harden into determination. It was a challenge they were willing to accept. After a five second pause to wait for everyone else to catch up with her, Catty smiled brightly and said, "We'll do it."

"Great!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now, lets get you sorted, shall we?"

And with that, the girls nervously followed Dumbledore down the stairs.

**A/N: **Okay, that was whole lot shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please review!

**XOXO**

**Saxifrage**


	4. Sorting Out Feelings

**Becoming Something New**

**Chapter Three: Sorting Out Feelings**

**By: Saxifrage**

**A/N:** Eh- Just read, please. And look! I finally got myself a disclaimer! I'm proud of it.

**Summery**: DotM/HP Spoilers for "The Becoming". Tianna is still alive, and Jimena tells the girls about a Follower-Settlement in England that she found out from recently recovered memories. On their trip to London, however, they find more than just Followers and for some reason, they're expected.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine; Daughters of the Moon is not mine. If they were, I'd make 'Voldie' my slave, live on the moon, rename the sun "The Amy-ness", take over all Followers and have my way with the sexier looking boys, become the most powerful goddess alive, have a pet wombat named Mr. Evil-Poo, have Jimmy be my husband (see story: "What Else is New"), have a llama as my steed, give my llama wings, own the world, threaten any teacher who even suggests the word "homework" death, perfect my torturing skills on Death Eaters, and most importantly (besides the Jimmy one), own an extremely large zombie army that never dies and always re-assembles itself and does whatever I want them to.

Tianna nervously jogged after the other Daughters, still keeping slightly behind them so she could think. She still didn't understand half of what was going on: it all seemed to be happening so fast. One minute, she was dying, the next minute, she was on the plane to England, on a mission to find a "Follower Settlement", and now, here she was, running after a wizard, about to join a magic school and become a witch.

Absently, Tianna wondered if any of the students had any "special talents" like she and her friends had. But even if they didn't, did that mean that they could still be lenient with exposure? After all, magic was obviously accepted here.

No, she decided, that 'Malfunction' kid was a Follower, so that meant that there were many more in the school. They'd probably recognize the Daughters and wreak havoc on them. So it'd be the same thing as at their old school: secret identity. Sort of.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at her friends. Catty and Vanessa were talking about the Houses while Jimena and Serena were comparing their different kinds of magic. Tianna ran up to them. "Hey!" She cried in Catty's ear.

Catty didn't even jump, and Tianna pouted.

Catty giggled at her antics. "Hey Tianna, what House do you think you'll be in?" Catty asked, bouncing a little. "I want to be in Gryffindor like Harry, Ron, and… how do you pronounce her name? Hermeno-ey?"

"Hermione?" Tianna asked.

"Yeah, Hermione. I don't want to be in the others because it doesn't sound like you can have fun."

"What if we're all in different houses? Won't that be a problem?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"I don't know," Tianna answered. "Maybe we should all ask to be in Gryffindor, see if it's allowed."

At this suggestion, Catty pulled them up to Dumbledore, Serena, and Jimena. Their previous conversation about magic had somehow progressed into a long and detailed discussion about candy. They seemed reluctant to be interrupted.

Finally, Tianna's words reached their ears. "Um, Professor?" _God, that sounds weird_, Tianna thought. "Shouldn't we all be placed in the same house? You know, it'd be easier to research."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Well, your choices design who you are," He turned his wrinkly face towards Tianna. "Not just your qualities, however I am not sure I would be able to do that. It is a requirement for the Sorting Hat to place you. You may of course, simply suggest what house you'd like to be in. It may tip the scale in your favor."

They nodded to this. The rest of the way down, Catty smiled brightly, as she had been the entire trip, and Vanessa nervously looked around and hummed a tune to a song that was probably forming in her head already. Serena and Jimena, having listened in on their conversation, agreed to try to "tip the scale" and started talking about the up coming classes with magic, and how their special type of magic might influence their results.

Dumbledore seemed to be pondering something. It looked as if he wanted to ask them something, but wasn't sure if he should.

Tianna ignored his look and went back to thinking. Why had Dumbledore looked directly at her when he said, "Your _choices_ design who you are,"? What did he even mean by that? When were they going to get the Dinning Room, or whatever it was called? It seemed to be taking forever…

"Catty, you aren't playing some kind of time trick, are you?" Tianna asked, the accusation and annoyance in her voice obvious.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Catty frowned and looked at her watch. The hands on it were normal, not spinning out of control like they usually were in a time trip.

"It's probably just the spell." Jimena said knowingly. "We've probably been duplicated and now there are two of us."

"Will it always feel like this?" Vanessa asked Dumbledore.

A twinkle danced in his eye as he spoke. "No, just for a few hours, maybe. But, as I said before, strange bruises or cuts may appear, and you might feel tired sometimes. Hopefully, though, if I perform the spell right, these occasions will be rare."

"Huh, I don't feel any different," Serena clicked her tongue piercing against her teeth. Tianna shrugged moodily at her comment.

"Ah, we're here." Dumbledore muttered cheerfully. Right then, the Daughters stopped and looked up to the two doors leading into the Hall. Dumbledore pushed them open and they followed him though, weary of the eyes following them. Just then, Tianna realized they still weren't wearing robes.

"Crap," She muttered. Serena seemed to have read her mind, because the nervous clicking of her tongue ring filled the silent hall.

They reached the Teacher's Table and Dumbledore went to his seat, signaling the girls to stand in a line in front of them.

"Hello, again! I hope you are enjoying your meal! I am sorry to interrupt, but we have five transfer students who need to be sorted." Dumbledore shouted to the hall. All at once, whispers buzzed around them, and the stern looking lady who had called the first year's names walked forward with the hat and stool.

Tianna looked backwards at Dumbledore. He winked, so she faced her audience again. She shouldn't be so nervous; she's never usually this nervous. To prove that she was out-going, Tianna smiled brightly around at everyone. The other girls followed suit.

With a glance at the Headmaster, the stern teacher spoke up in a tense voice. "Please state your name when I point to you, and then put on the hat." Tianna breathed a sigh of relief as she pointed to Catty first. Catty squealed in delight, and gave them thumbs up before walking towards the stool.

"Catty Reese," She stated loud and clear, and sat on the bench and pulled the dirty old hat on. The hat seemed to animate because of her presence, and looked at her at odd angles. Catty giggled, and a minute later, the hat's brim tore in two.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled to the crowd. The supposed Gryffindor table started screaming enthusiastically as Catty winked at the Daughters and went to join the table.

The woman pointed at Serena, and her tongue ring clicked nervously. "Serena Killingsworth," She stated, and put the hat on.

The instant the Hat started to move, Serena developed a disgusted look on her face. She frowned as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Tianna was shocked; already they had been pulled apart! Catty looked crestfallen, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, and Serena looked horrified. She reluctantly went to sit down at the cheering Slytherin table.

Jimena was next. She glared impressively around the hall, and with her gang-like clothes on, and her tattoos showing spectacularly, she new that everyone thought she was menacing. It was probably what Jimena wanted. She always was the tough _chola._

"Jimena Castillo," She said boldly. The hat was placed on her head, and also seemed animated. Was it like that for the other kids, too? Or was she just being paranoid?

After a minute of what seemed like a heated argument inside Jimena's mind, the hat once again shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Catty had lost the excited gleam on her face. Serena looked glumly at Jimena as she sat down next to her.

Three down, two to go.

Vanessa looked at her with pure fear. It was either her or Vanessa now, and Tianna did _not_ want to go last. The squeezed each others hands for a second, until the teacher pointed to Vanessa.

_Dammit!_ Tianna thought. Vanessa gave Tianna one last look before walking up and practically yelling, "Vanessa Cleveland!" at the teacher. Chuckles went around the room, and she blushed. The hat was placed on Vanessa's head, and she sat there biting her lip. She closed her eyes and unconsciously started to hum nervously, not knowing the entire hall was listening. "GRYFINDORE!" the hat shouted, and Vanessa's eyes snapped open. She smiled in relief and practically ran towards Catty. Tianna smiled as Catty's screams of "Whoo hoo! You go girl!" rose above the rest of the cheers.

_Shit, shit shit!_ Tianna chanted in her head. She was up next!

"Tianna—" Her voice stopped as a thought flowed past her mind she never caught before. She was the Atrox's daughter… his mate even. Did she even deserve to have the last name she had "adopted?" She shook her head. Of course she did! This was just nerves. She only allowed herself a pause of doubt before she finished: "Tianna Moore,"

Her thought was soon washed away as she heard her own words. She sounded like a female James Bond: "Tianna, Tianna Moore." It was just the random thought she needed to sweep away her morbid ones and hide them in the corner of her mind. Once more, people chuckled throughout the hall.

When the hat fell onto her head, she immediately felt it wiggling. So it wasn't just her imagination. Tianna suppressed a giggle—it really tickled!

_Well, well, well!_ The Hat told her telepathically, _yet **another** goddess! My, my, this has certainly been a lucky year for me._

'_Um, yeah, sure,'_ Tianna thought.

_Now let's see what we have here…Hmmm, I see the dark side flows strongly within you. Slytherin would be the obvious choice if you wanted to lead that path—do you?_

'_NO!'_ Tianna yelled, her eyes widening. '_I will NEVER be evil, nor will I bend to the Atrox's will.'_

_I never said that the darkness was evil…_The hat chided…_ But—yes, yes, hmmm, this is difficult. Not much into studies, I see, but you are a very bright child. Still, Ravenclaw is for the studious…_

Tianna smirked. '_Me? Bright? Whatever you saw, Mr. Hat.'_

_Ah, yes, the same reaction I got from Miss Reese! But you, goddess, and your friends are very bright. In fact, you all have wonderful talents and characteristics that could be perfect for any of the houses: courage, loyalty, cunning, wit. They are all things that goddesses like you must have to fight the Atrox. Even a little darkness is needed. _

Tianna didn't understand that statement at all. But the hat only paused as she thought this, before continuing. _The others were insisting that I make them Gryffindors, do you not feel the same?_

'_Yes! I want to be in Gryffindor. I don't want to be—'_

_Separated from anyone, yes…Hm,_ The hat pondered, digging into her memory._ But aren't two of your friends now in Slytherin? You'd seem to fit in there—_

'_NO!_' Tianna yelled mentally again. _'Can't you just put me in Gryffindor because I chose it?'_

_It's not just your current choices that decide the matter, Tianna, but your past ones too._ The hat replied thoughtfully.

_Yes, a dark past indeed. Everyone you have loved has been taken away from you, or is out of reach. Your "family" was murdered, and you have doubts about how long Todd will live? He has strength in him, though. I believe he will survive. Yes, and Derek_—Tianna flinched at his name—_ has left you, and you love him. And—eh? What's this?Haha, it seems you have been deceived by one of your loved ones…_The hat chuckled.

'Wait,' Tianna thought cautiously. 'Who's deceived me?'

And why does the hat think it's funny? She thought silently, but slipped the thought to the back of her mind lest the hat detect it. This was a trick she had learned from Serena.

_Never mind, you'll find out soon. _The hat answered elusively.

Another thought Tianna hid away was: 'What I don't know, is if it'll be a good or bad surprise…' Meanwhile, the hat continued.

_Do not worry so much about Derek._ It said thoughtfully to her._ He does love you, as you love him. But it is hard for someone to love anyone, and the Atrox created you to be perfect. He is scared of being rejected._

'_Oh, right, so that's why _he_ rejected _me_.' _Tianna thought sarcastically.

_It may not seem like that big of a deal to you, but to him it is. _The hat explained. _If someone commits suicide because she is teased at school, what would you say to that?_

'_I'd say that's a very stupid reason to commit suicide. It's not _that_ big a deal.'_

_But it must be! _The hat insisted. _If it wasn't, then why would she have taken drastic measures?_

Tianna stopped at that. Why _would_ 'she' do that if it wasn't that bad? Maybe this hat did have sense.

The hate chuckled. _Of course I do. Now let me finish with my considerations. I don't have all day you know._

Tianna suddenly became aware that everyone was watching her. She had been so preoccupied with the hat, she had forgotten about the sorting.

'_Shit, shit, shit.'_ Tianna murmured mentally. _'Please just sort me? This is becoming suspicious.'_

_Oh all right. _The hat grumbled as if it had just been denied cake. _This was only just beginning to get interesting._

'_And?'_

The hat sighed. _I suppose you'll go to—_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tianna grinned from ear to ear, as she set the silly-looking hat back down on the stool. She quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table to where Catty and Vanessa had saved her a spot.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Catty squealed and jumped up and hugged her, and they squeezed out their eyeballs before sitting down.

"God, what too so long?" Vanessa asked playfully. "I mean—I thought you wouldn't be sorted at all!"

"Or maybe the hat just wanted to keep her sexy-ness all to itself!" Catty smiled triumphantly at her evil comment as a round of "EW!" went around the table of onlookers.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore bid them good night, and the three girls were lead up to the Gryffindor Tower, where they would sleep. The entrance was a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. As they passed it, Catty said, "Someone needs a diet," And was almost shocked silly as it started yelling at her for being rude. Luckily they were saved from exposure of ignorance to the ability for pictures to move by a "Yeah, yeah, I'm not the one yelling, you damn hypocrite." from Catty.

As they walked up to their "dormitory", as it was called, the three Daughters started to chat nervously about Jimena and Serena.

"Why'd they get sorted into Slytherin?" Vanessa asked. "They aren't bad people—well, I mean Jimena _was_ in a gang, and Serena _did_ become a Follower for a while, but really. They're generally good people…"

"I don't know," Tianna replied, furrowing her brows. "But maybe it's a good thing, most of the Followers are in there, or I suppose so. Then they can scope them out."

"Or get ambushed." Catty said dryly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine. I, for one, am more worried about us."

Tianna and Catty looked at her curiosly. Tianna was about to ask what she meant when they opened the door to their dormitory.

"_Damn_." Catty said, and followed it with whistle.

The room was beautiful; it was large and the color scheme was red and gold, the House's colors. Eight four poster beds filled the room, and three, which were obviously theirs, were slightly isolated to a corner. Tianna jumped on one of the squishy beds and sank in with a sigh.

Then a thought hit her—she could definitely get used to this.

**A/N:** Thank y'all for reading! I finally got this chapter done. phew! Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of a writer's block, and every time I tried to write this, it never seemed to come out right. Hopefully this chapter has met up to your standards. For all who reviewed—here, have a loofa! I'd also like to take this time to recognize some of those who've reviewed!

**Cynthia: ** Thanks for your interest! I'm glad you like the idea and think that this story is ideal and good. Hehe, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside!

**Taylor:** Hey cuz! I don't really mind the 'bugging', because it just tells me you really like my story! As long as it doesn't get _too_ mean!

**neostar:** What'd you think of my choices for their houses?

**HorseyGurl1490:** Yep, I updated! And look! I updated again! Lol. Ah, I think I'll take that invisibility idea and store it away… Don't be surprised if it pops up later in the story! And if I told you about Stanton, I might have to kill you! Or possible erase your memory… it depends on my mood! Lol, jk! You'll find out soon enough.

**moonlight child4:** Sorry that last chapter was so short, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Hopefully my chapters will get longer and more advanced as the story progesses. And don't die! I'll be one more reviewer down if you do! Lol.

**Selenes Song:** Glad you think it's excellent! Oh and I'm gonna review your stories ASAP! Just have lots of homework and stuff grr… I don't even know why I'm doing this instead of homework! Bad Saxifrage! Bad!

**elephantsrocmysox: **First off, love your pen name! Hilarious. So what'd you think of my house choices?

**Demon Dea: **Hehe, your welcome! And thanks! (Goodness, you guys make me feel tingly with all your complementary phrases!)

**Jaquarmoon:** LOL…that's cute!

Thanks again! Tootles!

**XOXO Saxifrage**


	5. Nerds All Around

**Becoming Something New**

**Chapter Four: Nerds All Around**

**By Saxifrage**

**Summery**: DotM/HP Spoilers for "The Becoming". Tianna is still alive, and Jimena tells the girls about a Follower-Settlement in England that she found out from recently recovered memories. On their trip to London, however, they find more than just Followers and for some reason, they're expected.

**Disclaimer:** Book stuff not mine. Yadda, yadda, yadda… Peacocks haunt my dreams…blah, blah, blah…I think Stanton is sexy…mooshie, mooshie, moosh-moosh….I think dancing naked llamas are nifty…Chuckwalla, chuckwalla, woot…Jimmy rules my world…scoobie-doobie-doo, and I wish I was an Osco Myer Wiener!

-

--

-

Tianna woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed—a feeling she had never really enjoyed, as for half her life she'd been on the run and the other half of her life she'd stayed up pondering questions about herself. But Tianna smiled as she remembered the previous night's events. It was just so amazing to her that they were _under cover_ at a _magic school_!Tianna felt like dancing in excitement, which Catty had done before.

That is, until someone started screaming.

"SHIT!" Vanessa screeched and scrambled out of her bed.

Catty sat up, yawned and cracked her neck before saying, "Vanessa, why are you yelling?"

"WHAT TIME DO CLASSES START?" Vanessa yelled at her as if it was a life or death question.

Tianna frowned. "Nine o'clock, I think. Why?"

Vanessa glared at Tianna. "Because it is _eleven right now_!"

There was a pause as the information sunk in.

"OH SHIT!" Tianna and Catty yelled simultaneously before scrambling to get their clothes. And then they realized that not only were they late for class, but the proper uniform hadn't been provided. Instead, there was a little note that asked them to meet in Professor Dumbledore's Office at Eight o'clock sharp—needless to say, this provided more panic.

"What are we going to do?" Vanessa whined, wringing her hands.

Tianna started pacing. "Okay, we mustn't panic… So we are isolated in a school of witchcraft… no wand… no uniform… people might get suspicious… unknown followers might be prowling about… so that makes us very vulnerable goddesses…" Tianna blinked. "Oh, wait a second." A smile was suddenly dancing on Tianna's lips, and she looked at Vanessa and Catty's confused expressions. "We're such nerds—

"Time travel is a resource to us." Tianna said simply.

--

Thirty minutes later, Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa were all showered and dressed and ready to go. Then, Tianna and Vanessa grabbed onto Catty as her eyes dilated and the hands on her glow-in-the-dark watch began to spin backwards. Soon, the air around them was cracking with energy and a giant hole appeared above them and sucked them in. Tianna was engulfed by the familiar burnt-cabbage smell until they were dropped out of time and into darkness.

Groaning, the girls got to their feet and stumbled around in the darkness. "Catty," Vanessa whispered. "Where are we?" Catty didn't answer her.

Tianna felt someone punch her. "OW!" she said loudly. "Don't _do_ that!" She slapped at the person's hand, _hard_. "Catty? Where are you?" Tianna was slightly worried now.

"Tianna?" Vanessa asked as she pressed her hands to Tianna's face.

"Yes, it's me!" Tianna snapped. Then she sweetly added, "And I didn't know you felt that way about me, _Nessa_." Tianna could almost feel Vanessa rolling her eyes in the darkness. Suddenly a bright flash lit the entire room and Catty fell on top of her and Vanessa, but not before Tianna saw the room around her.

"Sorry," Catty gasped, helping the two girls up as darkness once again quickly surrounded them. "I accidentally dropped you guys and continued back in time. I went all the way to before the sorting."

"Well, I think I've had enough darkness and mystery. _Where are we_?" Vanessa asked loudly.

Tianna furrowed her brow. "I think we're in the girl's dormitory… I saw beds and people sleeping in them." She moved over to her left, where she had originally felt the hand slap her. A bed was lying there.

"See?" Tianna started lowering her voice. "We should leave before we wake them."

"Yeah," Catty added, and grabbed both their hands and headed towards where they presumed the door was. Before the got there, however, they tripped over a bunch of clothing.

"Crap, that wasn't there before!"

"Shut up, Vanessa!" Tianna and Catty whispered harshly.

"Sorry."

"What doesn't make sense though," Catty wondered aloud, "is how I managed to be so accurate…twice, none the less."

"Maybe you were lucky," Tianna suggested with a shrug that was invisible in the dark room. Then her hands met the wall. There was no door. "Shiiiiiiit." She whined.

Vanessa sighed. "Okay, back we go then."

Together, they turned and carefully stepped over the offensive clothing that had tripped up the three goddesses before. They blindly walked to one of the beds and felt their way around it. Tianna's hands met something hard and long, and she paused to inspect it. It was smooth, but at the end it had long scratchy bristles gathered in a clump. After a second of pondering, and a quick hush to her companions who were bickering over her pace, something clicked in her mind.

It was a _broomstick_.

It was nothing unusual, now that Tianna thought about it, as they _had_ just joined a school for wizards… But funnily enough, Tianna hadn't remembered one of the girls having one out the night before. Mind you, now, she did kind of slump into bed and fall unconscious. Damn those comfy beds.

Suddenly someone grumbled in the bed next to her. Fearfully, Tianna found Catty's watch hand and hit the button to make it glow. It was six o'clock, meaning that people were starting to get up. Tianna heard curtains being pulled back and feet hit the ground. If her heart wasn't in good condition, it would have burst at what she heard next.

"Ahhhh,"—someone yawned—"Time to get up." It was a very _masculine_ voice. Eyes wide with fear, Tianna slowly backed up to Catty and Vanessa, both of whom had frozen.

"Catty…" Tianna whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "I think I know why this room's unfamiliar."

"I- I think I know t-two…" Vanessa said, her voice raising slightly in pitch. "Get us out of here!" She whispered harshly at her best friend.

The masculine voices continued to mumble as each of them got up. Thankfully no one had opened the drapes to the windows yet, so still no one could see.

"Oww…" Someone complained. "My hand hurts—like someone slapped it!"

"Oh bugger off, Neville. You're always punching things in the night, you big lump." Another answered.

"Hey, I resent that." Neville replied, apparently hurt.

Tianna looked guiltily at where she supposed her hand was in the dark. She didn't know she hit someone else! She had thought it was Catty—or Vanessa!

And then Catty had to give them away. By giggling. _Really loudly_.

"What was that?" Neville yelped.

"Someone laughing dumb-ass." A new voice answered

"But even Neville doesn't laugh _that_ high!" That one, Tianna thought, sounded oddly familiar.

"That's because you're the one who laughs in falsetto, Ron." Someone teased.

"Do not!" was the heated response. "Besides, it sounded like a girl."

And then a boy pulled on the drapes and light flooded the room. Tianna recognized two of the boys: Harry Potter, the "holy man" of the wizarding world, and Ron Weasly, his cute red-headed side-kick. Three other boys were there, too. A pudgy, blonde-headed kid, and two others that she didn't get the details of as there was only a ten second pause as everyone looked around at each other before—

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The boys screamed.

"SHIT!" The girls shrieked.

"Damn it, Catty!" Vanessa cried in anguish, turning towards the offender. "How many times have you done this to me! _How many times?_"

Catty held up four fingers before she fell over in a fit of giggles and Vanessa angrily pulled her up. "CATTY REESE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, _GET US OUT OF HERE_!"

Tianna kept her voice in her throat—and attempted to not join Catty on the floor with laughter—as her eyes searched the room for an escape.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, very red in the ears.

"Um…" Vanessa started. "Well you see—"

"We were going for a walk!" Catty yelled, a huge smile on her face. "And we got lost. I _just_ don't know _how_ we could have gotten up here." The sarcasm was evident in her happily giggling voice as she shook her head in a supposedly sad way.

Suddenly her eyes dilated and Tianna and Vanessa took this as their signal to grab onto her. Tianna brought her cool back to her head, and then smirked. It _was_ an incredibly funny situation…

"Sorry, boys, we got to go! We have a very important meeting to attend to. Bye!" Tianna waved at the flustered boys, and once more she was sucked up into Catty's tunnel and was crashing through time. Thankfully, this time as they left the tunnel, they feel onto of a giant table.

They quickly established that they were in a library, as the large shelves of books gave it away. Unlike the boy's dormitory (which Tianna had now registered was where they had been), the library was already flooded with morning light. They must have only gone back five or ten minutes in time.

Wearily, the girls straitened out their clothing and walked out of the library. Of course, then they realized that they had yet another problem: they didn't know where Dumbledore's office was.

For thirty minutes they ran around the Library's general area before venturing out into the hallways, and getting themselves lost. They were walking frantically down the paths nervously for an hour or so, with Vanessa working up a panic attack. And then came two girls came to their rescue.

"Oh, THANK GOD!" Vanessa yelled and flung herself at Jimena and Serena. Tianna rolled her eyes, though she was quite happy to see the two other goddesses herself. Vanessa always was a drama queen—but then again, for a shy girl like her (even one in a rock band), that whole thing was pretty traumatic. "You have NO idea what we've gone through!"

Vanessa opened her mouth to explain what happened, when a look passed over her face. Tianna was confused, but quickly realized Serena had telepathically said something. Serena turned to them with a grim and harassed face.

"Hey," She said. "Couldn't find your way? Neither could we. _Malfoy_ decided to show us where the office is." Immediately, Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa put up their guard against any trick Malfoy might have learned from Followers.

A cold and harsh voice then reached Tianna's ears. "Just being _kind_. Not many others would have liked showing the mentally challenged around the school."

Tianna turned to the boy that she has missed. And there he was, standing behind the two goddesses, watching them with morbidly happy curiosity. She glared at him. "Oh, well _thank you_, for being so kind, Malfunction… um, I mean _Malfoy_!" Tianna said sarcastically. Oh, how she disliked that Follower.

"You're welcome, _mudblood_." Malfoy sniffed.

"Hm, such a weak insult." Catty muttered to Vanessa, not really bothering to keep her voice down.

"Well, I wouldn't want to overload your brain with the more complex ones, would I?" Malfoy sneered at her.

Tianna smiled sympathetically and patted his arm. "Its okay, Malfoy. You don't need to put up an act… We all know you just aren't smart enough to come up with something better. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone about your down syndrome."

Malfoy jerked his arm where Tianna touched him, and she smiled evilly.

"Nice one," Vanessa commented quietly.

"Why you—" Malfoy started forward, but was stopped by Jimena's body in his way. She had steeped forward and was now glaring at him with all her gangster strength. He cowered under her fierce eyes. Ah, Jimena's warrior and gangsta' days were definitely showing through. Tianna silently gave her a whoop of appreciation in her mind. _'It wouldn't do for us to get into a fight on the first day of school_,' Tianna thought, '_especially since I can obviously whip his skinny white ass!'_

"Don't mess with the best!" Serena quipped and hooked arms with Jimena. The goddesses laughed, and waited for moody Slytherin to lead them on. They all walked in silence—though Malfoy had tried fruitlessly to ask them why they were at a school where they weren't wanted—not wanting to reveal anything about themselves.

Tianna made sure to scan the hallways as she walked through them, wanting to know her surroundings as soon as possible. It was an old habit that she chose was best not to abandon from her days on the run. After all, you never knew when you'd run into trouble. She could feel Jimena running through the same habit, though, for her, it had been brushed up from her years on the street.

The Hogwarts castle was made up completely of stone. There were paintings everywhere, and Tianna still had to bite her lips to keep herself from both laughing and screaming when one moved from one portrait to another, or when one talked to her. Old and rusty suits of armor could often be seen playing out battles with newer and shinier looking suits, shouting things like, "Ye old dawg!" and, "Come back 'ere ye mangy cowa'd!"—this provided Tianna with great amusement. But what both frustrated and relieved Tianna was the fact that there were so many trick passageways. On the down side: it meant she'd have more of a chance of getting lost; on the bright side: if Tianna and the other goddesses learned all the passageways, they could use it in favor of themselves.

--

Tianna was brought out of her thoughts when Malfoy stopped walking and she almost bumped into him. "We there?" She asked in a bright voice.

"Yes…" Malfoy said coolly, eyes running over her body. Tianna frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Why did he make her feel so violated when he looked at her?

"Okay, so how do we get up?" Vanessa asked.

"Did he tell you the password?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But yesterday it opened automatically for us!" Vanessa cried. "Don't tell me we actually need a password to get in!"

"Alright." Malfoy smirked. "I wont."

"Bastard." Catty growled.

"He likes sweets." Jimena said suddenly. Everyone's head snapped to her. "What? He does! Remember 'Rena? He said he had a rather strange passion for…" She paused in thought, "muggle sweets."

"_Oh yeah!_" Serena exclaimed. "Okay, so… like what? Um, 'M&Ms'?" The statue didn't move. Understanding what Jimena and Serena meant now, the girls started randomly shouting candy. Malfoy left them to their own devices, snickering at their attempts.

"Hersheys!"

"Tootsie Rolls!"

"Jelly Bellies!"

"Lolly Pops!"

"Starbursts!"

"LaffyDaffy!"

"Nerds!"

The statue sprang to the side at the last shout. The goddesses laughed. "Nerds? Do you think he was unpopular when he was in school?" Catty asked in good nature. The girls rolled their eyes.

The five girls stepped onto the rotating stairs and cheerfully chatted about what had happened to them, now that Malfoy was gone. "You were seriously in the boy's dormitories?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

By this time, they had reached the top of the steps (as the story wasn't very long). Dumbledore wasn't in the room, so the girls kept on talking.

"Yeah!" Catty exclaimed. "It was so funny! My favorite part was when they turned on the light and were just like 'What the hell!' and Vanessa was pretty much peeing her pants!" Catty laughed enthusiastically, with all but Vanessa joining in. "I haven't seen you that excited and embarrassed since I dropped you in the boy's changing room with Michael!" Vanessa blushed angrily.

"It wasn't funny! It was really embarrassing! I'll never forgive you for that!" Vanessa burst.

"Aw, honey, you don't mean that do you?" Catty purred. "Besides, wasn't that the day he asked you out? So you should not only be forgiving me, but thanking me!" Catty proudly sang. "Besides," Catty added, taking on a more serious tone. "It's not like they'll really remember anything."

Vanessa sighed, thoroughly beat. "Fine." She stated. "But you owe me a soda."

"Done!" Catty shouted. The other goddesses laughed at Catty's antics.

Tianna sat down. "So what did you guys do in the so called 'Dreaded Slytherin' house?" she inquired politely.

Jimena scowled. "Well, half the girls were not only ugly, but _grosero_ too. I wanted to sock them in the face, but Serena told me to 'play nice.'_ Juego agradable mi ASNO_! Next time they even suggest that I'm only here to 'give the boys some fun,' I swear, I'm gonna revert to my gangster days and pop them!"

Tianna laughed nervously. "You don't mean that." Tianna said, then faultered at Jimena's grim face. "Wait—do you?"

Jimena sighed. "No, I guess not. But I will bloody them up a bit if my fist sees it fit."

"_Anyways_," Serena started. "As Jimena said, they were really rude and all. The girls seemed suspicious of why we're here, but the boys were… well, _being boys_. All they wanted to know is if we were 'willing.'" Serena sighed. "We are definitely gonna have to watch ourselves."

"There wasn't even one nice person?" Tianna asked. "I mean, not _all_ of them can be bad, right?"

Jimena frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I noticed that a few of the younger kids weren't very _hostil_, but after a few years around those _perras_, they will be."

"Perfect!" Catty cried, springing up from her chair and pacing in front of the goddesses. "You can find all who are willing and are, to the extent of your knowledge, not Followers, nor are willing to be, and rally them up. You ladies can train them to be our soldiers, and we'll do the same in the other house who are more willing with Gryffies like us. Soon we will have an army and will take over the school!" With this, Catty placed her pinkie finger to the corner of her mouth and laughed what she assumed was an 'evil' laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Tianna raised her eyebrow. "There were a lot of big words in that speech, Catty. Are you sure you can handle the title of President of this operation?" Tianna asked, patting Catty pitifully on the back. "You know, maybe we should put Jimena in the front of this assignment." She suggested softly.

"NOOOOO!" Catty yelled dramatically. "I have been betrayed by my own family!" She started to sob uncontrollably in her hands.

"Are you guys okay?" Vanessa asked, shaking her head. "You seriously need to see a doctor. I know a very good psychiatrist in LA, you know." There was a pause before Vanessa could no longer keep a strait face and started cracking up. Soon, all of the Daughters were rolling on the floor laughing.

"No," Catty said through remaining laughter, after they had all calmed down a bit. "Seriously, we should do that. Well, not the 'let's take over the school' deal, but we should get as many people to be our allies as possible."

Serena shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. But what happens if somebody finds out who we are?"

"We're screwed." Tianna said simply. "No point in sugaring _that _up. But I'd say that people would be more suspicious if we _weren't_ social, rather than if were _were_."

At this point, singing reached their ears. They cringed slightly at the off-key voice.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty and GAY! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today… LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" Dumbledore rounded the corner and started walking down the stairs that obviously led to his living quarters. He was wearing bright purple pajamas that had white stars on them and bunny slippers. His beard was braided, and in his hands was a giant rubber ducky. He was swinging the toy around in a dramatic fashion and singing "I feel pretty" at the top of his lungs, giving a squeeze to the duck at random intervals in the song which then emitted a rather real-sounding quack; he ignored the five girls in the room.

The five girls looked at each other with amused smiles on their faces. Dumbledore sang another two verses before he turned to them and saw them. "Oh!" Dumbledore said, smiling in surprise. "My, I am sorry, you must think I'm very rude. I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Dumbledore," Vanessa said timidly. "It's eight-ten right now, and you told us to me you here at eight."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Aw, yes that would explain why you're here. Well, do forgive me; I'm afraid my mind gives me the slip once and a while." Dumbledore took out his wand from his pajama pocket and gave it a wave, aimed toward himself. In an instant, his pajamas were replaced by very similar, bright purple robes, and Tianna noticed with a slight smirk that his bunny slippers were still in place.

"Hm, now you needed to go shopping for books, robes, and wands, correct?"

"Yes sir!" Catty exclaimed happily with a mock salute. Tianna could tell that she really liked Professor Dumbledore—especially when he saluted back.

"Great!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Well, then, I think our Head Girl and Boy should show you around there, as most of the teachers are very busy and will be otherwise occupied today." Dumbledore gestured toward the door. The quintet turned around to see a very pretty girl and an extremely good-looking boy come towards them. "Ah yes, Ms. Jenkins, Mr. Sparrow, come in, come in!"

Catty was openly ogling at the boy, who cheekily smiled at her in return. Jimena leaned over and shut Catty's mouth with a flick of her finger, and smiled wickedly when Catty glared at her. "Just trying to help, honey." She told her evilly.

Catty rolled her eyes then and turned back towards Dumbledore, her arms crossed in a huff. Tianna smirked at Serena, Jimena, and Vanessa, and they smiled back in secret agreement. This dude was _hot_, _boiling hot_. He had shaggy, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that demanded every female's intense attention. _Maybe even some of the male's attention, too._ Tianna thought, snickering silently. Skin moved into wrinkles around his eyes as his smile brightened, making him look even more… Tianna searched for a word that would describe him.

_Yummy_. A voice whispered in her mind. Tianna turned to look at Serena; their eyes met, and they sputtered to keep their laughter inside.

"Nate Sparrow." He said, nodding his head towards each of them. Out of the corner of her eye, Tianna saw Jimena raise an eyebrow. Tianna felt like raising one herself: Nate? What kind of a name was _that_?

As if reading their minds, he shrugged. "It's a nickname." He smiled charmingly. He certainly was the silent type, Tianna thought with a frown. Personally, Tianna went for the more outgoing guys. Like Derek.

Tianna's heart missed a beat at the thought of that name, and she blushed and looked away.

"Hi, I'm Heather Jenkins!" The otherwise unnoticed Head Girl exclaimed, extending her hand towards Tianna. Tianna accepted it politely and smiled warmly. Heather had light, curly brown hair that was pulled tightly in a pony tail, and dark eyes framed in oval brimmed glasses. Her pale skin was covered in brown freckles; not even her hands seemed to go unscathed by the ruthless dots. All in all, she was rather pretty with a stubborn chin, a strait nose, and dark, swooping lashes.

"I'm Tianna. This," Tianna pointed to the other girls, "is Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Jimena."

"It's great to meet you!" She exclaimed happily.

Tianna blinked. "Okay," was all she could say in return. This girl seemed to be extremely happy about everything, but otherwise seemed nice. Heather sighed happily and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled in greeting to the Head students and motioned for them to sit in the new chairs he had summoned.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, while Catty sat on the extremely squashy purple couch where she was joined by Nate on her left, and Vanessa on her right. Tianna and Jimena claimed the second couch, leaving Heather and Serena to sit in lonely, but comfy-looking red chairs.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can lay out the rules!" He said cheerfully. Tianna noticed Catty smile innocently at the word "rules." Tianna cocked an eyebrow. What was Catty cooking up _now_?

Tianna found herself being nudged by Jimena. She leaned over in a whisper. "Did you notice how this old _abuelo_ seems to know everything?" Tianna nodded. "Be on your guard. _He_ may not be a Follower, but he's definitely someone to watch." Tianna looked at Jimena quizzically. Jimena sighed, and explained: "I plan on taking down as many Follower-students as possible… and he may not like how we do it, _usted sabe_?"

Tianna nodded. Jimena was right; if the ways the daughters ripped away immortality and wrecked lesser Follower's chances of being in the Atrox's favor seemed harsh, they felt even worse. Serena had confided in the Daughters at how being stripped of her own immortality had felt like to her when Jimena had pushed her back into the cold fire—and Jimena said that it had been no picnic for her either. Dumbledore seemed like a good person, but how would he react to such treatment to the students he seemed so protective of?

"So!" Dumbledore said, his eyes glinting with amusement as Jimena and Tianna jumped. "Now that that's all settled, please be on your way!" Jimena and Tianna looked at each other in horror—they had missed all the instructions!

Tianna guiltily walked out with the daughters (Jimena's face had hardened as it always did when she was thinking or feeling emotion, like shame.) as they followed the two Heads out of the office.

Tianna and Jimena (with Serena and Vanessa behind them,) walked next to Catty. "So," Tianna said casually. "I think we should go over the instructions again." Jimena readily agreed.

"Really?" Catty teased, "How come? Did you forget your hearing aid when Dumby-Dore was talking?"

Tianna pouted. "Jimena wanted to say something." She grumbled as Jimena huffed and crossed her arms.

"It was _important_." Jimena insisted.

Catty rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She shook her head with a defeated look. "I'm just _too_ nice to you guys. So, we go to Diagon Ally—wizard's version of an out-door mall, apparently—go to the bank, use Hogwart's money, buy supplies, and come back here."

Tianna tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Sounds simple enough. What about the 'rules?'" Tianna groaned as Catty smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?" Catty asked innocently "He told us not to over use the money, and return what we didn't use. Money for supplies only, I suppose." Catty shrugged, and Jimena eyed her skeptically.

"_Nothing_ _else_ was mentioned?" the reincarnated goddess asked.

"Not that I remember." Catty said and strode off to talk with the ecstatic Heather and—most particularly—the yummy Nate.

"But—wait!" Jimena called. "How do we _get_ there?" Catty's only answer was consistent flirting with Nate. "NERD!" She yelled angrily before turning to Vanessa and Serena. "Do _you_ guys know what's going on?" She asked.

"No," Vanessa said sourly. "Serena was telling me what you were telling Tia. _Catty_ was supposed to get all the directions."

"But she's not telling us something!" Tianna whined. "That's not fair!" The three pouting girls turned to Serena in silent question.

"Nope," She answered, her green eyes narrowing. "I can't read her thoughts—she's blocking my mind. But she's _definitely_ up to something."

Tianna sighed. "Oh well, I guess the only thing we can do is follow Catty's lead…Even if it means we have to follow in her steps and flirt with the hot guy." She smirked.

"Not that we're complaining about _that_ part." Serena said evilly, and they ran to catch up with the others.

**--**

**---**

**--**

**AN: First of all, SO sorry about the horribly long wait! REALLY, _REALLY_ SORRY! Please don't hate me! I've just been doing so much this summer with my stupid summer-homework and writer's blocks and everything. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sorry that not much happened in it! I was going to continue writing, but I figured that you guys had waited long enough. **

**Everto Angelus—I'm glad you liked how the sorting went, and I assure you that you'll find out eventually!**

**Cynthia—I'm really glad you liked that choices and the "surprise!" It's good to know that my decisions actually catch my readers off guard enough to make it interesting!**

**elephantsrocmysox—I'm sorry you were disappointed in Tianna's placing, but I am glad you told me! Criticism, if not too harsh, helps an author get to know her readers so I know what you guys want; and it also helps me to be a better writer, so: thanks! I'll try to avoid your disappointments in the future. (And I hope this chapter wasn't _too_ bad!)**

**Selenes Song—Well, it's good that you long me for updating, cause you should! I worked really hard on this chapter! I had to kill about three evil, _scheming_ writer's blocks! Maybe more! I got hit on my head, so I might have forgotten the real number. Lol, and it's "Slytherin" because that was Salazar's last name when he sponsored the house. /Blink/--OH! You mean—okay! Um, you'll find out. Gosh, you should be more clear in your meanings lol. ((by the way, do you recognize Nate/raises eyebrow/…_Nate Sparrow_? No? Oh well…))**

**ThePenguinAteMyHomework—Eek! A review! Gasp. Lol, I noticed that there weren't any of these kinds of crossovers either, and so—since I'm an impatient little girl—I decided to take a whack at one of my own. My stories complain when I "take a whack" at them, but oh well. Sometimes you have to be mean to be nice. Hehe.**

**Cole—Thanks for the constant reminders to update! It encouraged me to pick up my lazy ass and write! **

**moonlight child4—NOO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! Please, I NEED reviewers, I don't have many! NOO! PLEASE, don't do this to me! I love-ded you moonlight child! I love-ded you! Come baaaaaaaaaaaack! LOOK! I updated! Now you can live! Please stay with me!.../clears throat/ Oh, sorry about that. I must have picked up some of Vanessa's over dramatic-ness. /ahem/ Anyways, sorry it took so damn long!**

**Maid of the Mer—Hi! I'm _ecstatic_ that you like it! (I just HAD to stop using the word "glad"—I think I've been using it too much) And YAY! I _love_ muffins!**

**Also thanks to katlyn, DOTMGoddess, and xoChelseaBlackxo! Please keep reviewing and giving me your thoughts and suggestions!**

**Xoxo-- Saxi**


End file.
